Forever My Love
by qumnast29
Summary: AU-OOC What if Angel became Angelus when he felt Dracula go after his mate Buffy. What if it was Angelus who plays her hero and worms his way back into her life? Buffy's life is going to change again for the better and you can thank Dracula for that one.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer

A.N. This is AU and I love to make the characters OOC

A.N. 3 Angel lost control of Angelus when he felt Dracula challenge his mark. He rushes to Sunnydale to defend his mate and to reclaim her. Angelus is here to stay and the soul is gone.

The moment Angel felt his mark be challenged, Angelus broke free. The rage is nothing like he had ever felt before. He marked her and he had no control of soul boy leaving his mate. Leaving your mate is unforgivable in the vampire world yet Angel did it. Even worse, challenging a marked mate is a death sentence. Dracula challenged the mark and now he dies. He drove at light speed to Sunnydale and he found his castle. Could anyone be stupid?

He felt his mate through the bond. She was being held captive and she was being incapacitated. This fueled his anger. He ripped the heads off of his whores and killed his minions in seconds. Buffy is his priority and he found her dazed and confused with her neck looking like it was torn apart. He felt Dracula and he whipped around.

"What made you think you can even have her?"

Dracula ' s face twisted into that of a demon "You left her, you..."

"You know the rules. You never go after a marked mate. You saw the mark and now you die." As much as Angelus wanted a long and drawn out death, his rage took over and he killed Dracula within minutes.

His attention went back to his mate who he pulled into his arms. He was damned if he was going to let the soul come back. He could have lost her due to him leaving her. He carried her back to his car and took her to his old apartment. There he put her on his bed and he cleaned up her neck. It was worse than he thought. Buffy whimpered a little in pain. He began to rub circles around her back.

"Shh..I'm here. You are safe. Go back to sleep."

He could not give a damn what her friends thought, he knew they were pushing her to be with someone who she does not love to appease them. His scent and his scent alone was the dominant one. He felt her cry in misery at what soul boy did to her.

The demon in him was soothed by her presence alone and he placed a kiss on her cheek. Buffy slept all the way through to the next evening. Angelus was with her.

"I know you are Angelus, thank you but why did you rescue me. I thought you wanted me dead?"

He knew this was coming a thousand miles away and he did not blame her at all. "Buffy, when you set my soul free I did not know how to act except my same old behavior that I have been used to for centuries. When soul boy fell in love with you, I did too. I did not take your rejection so well. When you saved me and risked your own life to do so, that was a concept that I have never fully understood. I had yearned to make you my mate for a long time but the soul would not let me. I chose that moment to mark you as my mate. I would have turned you on the spot if my soul did not stop me.

Soul boy made me leave you and I tried to stop it. Abandoning your mate is an unforgivable sin in the vampire world. When we mark our mates, it's for eternity. I know your friends tried to push you Into relationships with normal, human boys but you never put your heart into it. There is only one you want. The ring I gave you when you were seventeen means something more. You and I have been married for 2 years now. I am not letting you go this time. I almost lost you and I don't want that."

Buffy stayed in his arms after his declaration of love. She started to feel right, feel something safe with him. She did not want someone who was going to throw her aside for a normal life. She will never have that as the wants a relationship where she is an equal. She had to listen to her friends putting her down for loving him but they did not come to her rescue in her time of need, it was him.

Things are about to get interesting. ..


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer

A.N. 2 I am going to do a slight time skip of one week after Angelus comes to Buffy's rescue.

A.N. 3 I am another Riley hater, so Riley lovers leave now. I am also going to make Xander only see jealously and he is jealous of Angel. He thought he had a chance with Buffy when she never had eyes on him.

Angelus was true to his word, he helped her recover. There were still issues to work out like finding out the full story of Joyce encouraging him to leave.

"That bitch, does she not get the fact that slayer and normal do not belong in the same sentence? Sorry but I can't be the daughter that settles down into the house with the white picket fence and.."

Buffy was silenced by a kiss from him. "Lover, they have you on puppet strings. I think it's time you send them a message and you can slay wherever you want. You said also they were trying to force you with fish boy. He sounds like a dork to me.

Now, the soul is never coming back. What Angel did was unforgivable in the vampire world. You never, ever leave your mate. We have so little rules but this is one of them. You only have one mate and it's for eternity. Dracula could of..."

Now it's time for Angelus to be silenced with a kiss. It has been one week and no word from her friends. Yes, that speaks volumes about them when the door busted open and there was Xander and Riley.

Xander shouted "You slut, you have been with dead boy the entire time.."

Angelus' face shifted so fast. He could not stand Xander at all. He has no redeeming qualities.

"NEVER, ADDRESS BUFFY BY THAT NAME! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN WHILE SHE WAS HELD PRISONER?"

Xander and Riley did not seem to buy it. Riley said "You weren't a captive.."

Buffy was not too happy at that moment "Leave NOW! I don't even know what I saw in you."

Xander looked at Buffy with contempt "When it all comes down to it, you really are Slutty the Vampire Slayer who is only good for spreading your legs for the undead and running away."

Angelus was not going to let someone attack his mate's character. He got up and twisted Xander ' s and Raley's arms behind them and broke their arms.

"Come near Buffy and I you are dead. There again I should have killed you a long time ago Xander. Riley is it? You lost, I have my girl back."

Riley looked on in rage "I thought you are supposed to kill those things."

Buffy did not want to hear anymore, she punched Riley in the face.

"Bitch".

Angelus just wanted him gone. Buffy had these parting words "Tell everyone I quit. I will slay somewhere else. There are plenty of demons and vampires in other places besides Sunnyhell. Technically I should have been allowed to quit when I was drowned. No, I am not giving up my sacred duty. I am just looking to slay away from you.

Xander who was starting to feel the pain but never showed it "Where would you go?"

"Xander, I am a city girl. I would go to a major city like."

Angelus had the perfect place and he knew Buffy would love it there. "Venice." Venice is absolutely beautiful. He's been to Rome but that brings him to Vatican City, the most hated place by vampires. If you want a vampire free place, go to places like Vatican City, Jerusalem. The amount of holy objects acts as a repellent.

The two men stormed off in a rage while Buffy went to kiss Angelus.

"You are serious? What about the saving of souls crap?"

The problem was already solved "That's Soul Boy's and I am not letting them try to put the soul back in me. I am serious about going there, you will love it."

"Yes Angelus, yes."

Buffy had learned about what the ring means and it means they are married. She knew it is her honeymoon and she knew she would be kicked out but no longer cared, she has her love back. That empty feeling that Angel left in her chest is gone and replaced by happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Buffy who was still pissed off with her friends did have to go back to Sunnydale to tie up loose ends and retrieve her belongings like Mr. Gordo. Her friends and her mother eyed her with contempt.

"Buffy, I am your mother. I wanted him gone for a reason. I want you to have a normal life with a man not someone who can not go out in the sun. I encouraged him to leave. You will be happier in the long run. What about school?"

It was that moment Buffy knew her relationship with her mother is gone for good. "Mom, you just do not get it do you? I am the slayer and normal is no longer an option for me anymore. Don't tell me how to be happy and not to be happy. I am transferring to UCLA. So what if it takes me an extra semester"

Angelus was looking at Joyce with mirth. He knew Buffy was right and he helped her grab what she wanted out of her room and the two of them left the house for the last time. They would still be in Sunnydale for a little while longer. They would be there for an extra day.

Buffy and Angelus were sitting outside talking when Willow saw the two together and she could not believe what was happening. She thought Xander was being a hot head which was not the first. He has been a hot head for as long as she has known him.

"So it's true. You are abandoning us for a soul less monster so you can..."

Buffy was not going to hear anymore of it. "Willow, you just can't get it. Where were you when I was being held captive by Dracula? Where was my friend was I was crying when Angel dumped me? I believe you told me to get over it. You also shoved Riley at me when you knew I was not ready to be in a relationship again.

Guess what? You know when I forced Angel to bite me to save his life, it means something more. Angel or I should say Angelus marked me as his mate, his equal. The moment he felt Dracula challenging his mark it took Angelus to save me. I have had it with Sunnydale. There has been too much heartache hear so I am heading back to LA. I also plan on transferring to UCLA. I can slay there. Big city even more things that go bump in the night."

Willow watched her friend walk out of her life for good. She knew everyone had played a part in Buffy's decision to break. She knew she should have been a better friend. Nothing is making her friend stay.

Buffy had her transcripts from UC Sunnydale and she never looked back when they left. What the AI crew did not know is Angel kept a secret apartment that he had when he wanted to be alone. He kicked soul boy in the ass for leaving their mate when he damn well knew what being away from their mate in the vampire world does. That is why he has vowed to never let the soul have control again. He could have lost Buffy.

"Angelus, what about. ..?"

Angelus could see where she was going with it. "I will be handing them their pink slips in the morning. It was the soul's project, not mine. Humanity is screwed up enough. They can fix their own damn problems. Now I was thinking of taking a look at your transcripts because if I know you well enough than I know you did plenty of school work on patrol. I believe I have told you several times not do that. It will get yourself killed."

Buffy handed them over. For the first semester it was Psychology 101 which was a B. No complaints there. There was college Algebra which was a C+. He rolled his eyes on that one because Buffy is infamous at being bad with math but it could have been worse. There was US History 101 which was a B+, again not a bad grade. There was biology 101 which was another c+. He knew Buffy had a hard time with that. She told him once when she was a freshman in high school that she had to go to summer school because if biology. Then there was something that made his eyebrow raise, Children's Literature which she had an A in. She finished the semester with a 3.0.

"So Buffy, explain this Children's literature class."He knew he had her.

"I was using it as part of my English requirement. I have to take two semesters of English. We get to read children's books in class.I wanted at least one class that would not drive me to insanity with being the slayer."When Buffy finished, she knew she was busted.

Angelus knew what slaying did to her grades and it was nothing good. "Buffy, you were trying to take the easy way out weren't you?"

Again, he had her and he knew it too. If soul boy had not forced him to leave then he would have conned her into taking something else as her English requirement.

Second semester was college Algebra 2 which was better with a 2.7. US History 2 was a 3.3, not bad. Biology 2 was a 2.3. He knew she was trying to get it out of the way and there was no complaints over that. Psychology 102 was a 3.67. Then there was Modern literature which was another 4.0. That semester was better with a 3.2. She finished her freshman year with a 3.15. There should be no problems in trying to transfer those classes over with those grades.

"Any comments Angelus?"

He just kissed her on the cheek. "Nothing at all love."

What she had planned on taking for her first semester as a sophomore was intro to criminal justice, intro to law, statistics, criminal behavior, and intro to the crime scene. "I was trying to get into the forensic psychology program. You don't gain entrance until your Sophomore year and I had gotten in. It's for the best I restart sophomore year or at least statistics. I bombed my first test with getting a 32 on it."

Now that sounded like his Buffy. She and math has had a bad courtship. Then Buffy quipped "You know math really stands for mental abuse to humans."This is what he missed with her.

Buffy went to bed and all Angelus could do is watch her. He wants to have her by his side for eternity but getting Buffy to agree to let him turn her will be the mother of battles. He knew she is strong willed and he can fight back as hard as she does. He would not do it without her consent because he knew as a slayer it is their biggest fear and he does not want her to fear it. There was one stipulation, if she is mortally wounded or an illness that will kill her he will turn her and he will deal with the aftermath.

Angelus knew Cordelia, Wesley, and Gunn were most likely freaking out because he is m.i.a. but personally he did not give a rat's ass about them. He had been gone for two weeks and most likely they have called Sunnydale but with him being at his apartment, no one would think to look there and that is how he wanted it.

Something else Angelus wanted to do was put her Claddagh back on. When he came back from hell, he found the ring she left behind. The ring he gave her for her seventeenth birthday. Buffy is married to him in Ireland and it would take nothing to get a marriage certificate. There is everything to look forward to now.


End file.
